Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Impaculate
Summary: REDO! A young confused Shinigami awakens in the world of Hollows. Making enemies, some friends, and becoming of interest to a certian Espada. That was until HE came along to take her back...
1. Death God Awake!

A/N:Poor Unfortunate Souls is kinda messed up and not going how I wanted it to be so now, I'm doing a redo and I hope that you'll like this! Please review me and ask as many questions you like about anything of the story or what's been bothering you. Also, I'm changing Akasuki's name to Yuuki and as of why, because I said so! Now please enjoy my new revised story of Poor Unfortunate Souls! Enjoy!

* * *

You slowly open your eyes but felt weak and fragile, everything was a blurr and you shivered from the cold and cuddled to whatever was carrying your small, fragile frame. You could hear footsteps and it's echoing. Where are you? ... Who are you? What was going on and why was everything so confusing? What happeneded, you can't remember. Even if you tried to think deeply, your head started to hurt so you left the subject alone, for now.

"You're awake now."

You looked up towards the source of the voice but only see a blurr, it was a bit clearer so you could see the dark brown hair and matching eyes staring down at you as they carried your small body, you shivered again from the cold and huddle more closer to the source of warmth and felt a deep rumble from the chest and come out his mouth and it sounded like an amused chuckle before the already holding arms surrounded you more and you gained the warmth your were seeking of.

"Wow... To think she-"

"Silence, let her sleep."

"What are your orders now Aizen-sama?"

That was the last thing your heard before darkness incased you and you fell into a deep, dark slumber for your heavy eyelids.

It was starting to clear up now, it got brighter and brighter before you were surrounded by light and your vision that was once blurred was now clear for you to see and the first thing you see isa ceiling. You blinked for a moment before slowly sitting up and looking around to see you are in a bedroom, a large one at that with a huge bed. Where are you now? All you remembered was being in the warm arms of someone and nothing else...

You lifted the comforts of the bed sheet to see yourself wearing white pajamas and black socks, so you slide off the bed and looked around until spotting a mirror on a small desk to see yourself more. You looked around 13-14 years of age, fair skin that is flawless, having dark, silky black locks that reached you your shoulders and that there was a piece of long strand of black hair that came across your face between your eyes, and your eyes... those deathly violet eyes were something that sparked your interest. You noticed you were very slim, not too big and not too small breasts, and that you're very small, around 5'1.

You looked around some more before your eyes found a door, you stared at it for a bit before heading towards the door and grabbing the knob and twisting it, you peeked outside carefully to see an empty hall no one was walking around in. You opened the door wider and stepped out carefully and quietly, closing the door silently before you ventured out down the hall with curiousity and confusion drowing in your judgement of this place so far.

It's seemed forever and never ending when walking through the stark white halls and so far you found nothing but noticed how huge this plac. If you've been walking around the corridors for so long, maybe this place was like some immaculate castle, a very empty immaculate castle.

_Shaaaa..._

You whipped around but see no one, what was that for a moment? You could have sworn you heard a voice whisper in your ear from behind and when you turn around you see nothing, your eyes darted around before you resumed your walk around the giant halls. But the whispers and echoes of the voice calling you was giving you discomfort, it gave you shivers from the spine down to the core of your very soul.

_**Shaaa...**_

"Is someone there?" you call finally, tired of all the voice calling you.

Nothing answered you in return, you hugged yourself and clutched the cloth of your white pajamas and backed away from the now haunting halls, you heard another voice making you quickly turn away and about to go out in a sprint but found youself on the floor instead from the hard impact you collided with. You let out a painful groan.

"Watch it Shinigami!"

You blinked. Shinigami? Did this man call you a Death God? Nonsence, you look up to tell the man he must be mistaken as to call you such a mythical creature only to pause and have your deathly, violet eyes widen at the sight your eyes forced you to see. Teal hair, predatory cerulean eyes, and a look of hostile in that expression the man held... if he ever was called a man to begin with.

He stood very tall and bore a cocky look on his face, marking under his eyes and a jaw bone on his right side of his face. He wore an open jacket to show his muscles and reveal a hollow hole through his stomach, wearing the white hakama and black sash and black socks with white leather sandels.

"Who are you?" you quietly ask, watching the teal-haired man.

"What, you blind little bitch?!" he sneered down at you.

You crawl back a little, intimidated from how the man was looming over you, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Want me to remind you what you've been fighting against for the past thousands of years?" he grinned wickedly, revealing his crazed expression and his hand resting on the handle of his sword that you now noticed was at his side.

You turned around and about to quickly stand and run but your stomach was forced to hit the floor from the pressure of the foot crushing your back, you let out a scream of agony and struggled from the powerful strength the looming humanoid monster had you in. You heard a harsh laugh burst out from his lips as he watched you with a look of sheer pleasure as you tried to struggle under his bone-crushing hold.

"C'mon Shinigami! That all you got?! HAHAHAHAAA!!"

You closed your eyes and gritted your teeth, fisting your hands and a small tear escaped your closed eyes from the pain and pressure as you began to lose your breath and could see the dark spots forming from the corner of your eyes. You let out a strangle cry as he put more pressure but was suddenly flung off you and explosive sound made way to your ears. You weakly look back to see a crater on the wall and smoke coming out but could faintly see a slightly injured teal-haired man with a bleeding arm and shoulder and hateful glare directed elsewhere making you look up in front to see your savior.

A man with short brown hair and a goatee with a lazy expression, he wore clothes somewhat samiliar to the teal-haired man's but more proper and with gloves to add. He also bore the hole on his chest and around his neck was a necklace with fangs. You gulped down nervously as he bent over and closed your eyes tightly in fear but felt a soft tug and something pull you up to your feet, you opened your eyes to see you not dead or harmed but just standing there in front of the lazy man.

"Grimmjow, I really didn't wanna do that but Aizen would've done worse if he saw you what you were doing to the kid." yawned the man in front of you.

"Shut it Stark!" snapped the one known as Grimmjow as he stalked over.

Fearing the worst, you quickly hid behind the lazy man from the dangerous monster that came closer and closer with a look of malice casted down his eyes. You didn't want to undergo the painful session of being crushed like some nut and a nutcracker, it gave you a bruise and your back was sore from it.

"Cut it out Grimm, you did enough damage." you heard the man named Stark tell Grimmjow.

"Don't call me that! And move over, I wasn't going that hard!"

You narrowed your eyes, that liar! He was going hard! You hear metal vibrate and looked over from behind Stark to see Grimmjow draw out a weapon from his sash, it had a blue hand and an odd guard now that you have a closer look of it but that did not matter seeing as your life was on the line when Grimmjow drew his weapon out threateningly but Stark looked unfazed and still held that lazy expression, you were in awe but brushed it off when movement caught your eyes.

"Enough."

You and Grimmjow looked back to see a dark-skinned woman with bright blond hair and her lower half of her face hidden under the white cloth that stopped below her breast which looked as if they would reveal themselves if not careful and her stomach exposed but no hole and wearing a hakama. Her arms were folded and her eyes focused especially at Grimmjow, you were figuring he was probably some trouble-maker amongst these people. She took steps over until she was a few feet behind Grimmjow and spoke calmly,

"Draw away your weapon Grimmjow, Aizen-sama's orders were not to harm the girl. If you lay a finger on her, your punishment will not be merciful." she warned him.

"Tch..." Grimmjow put away his weapon before walking off. "Whatever."

After he disappeared, you stepped out from behind Stark and watched the corner where he disappeared, careful not to let your guard down if he decided to come back to torture you again, you turn to face the two others to see them watching you, you blushed and looked down at your feet and after a few seconds, you gave them a bow.

"Thank you for... helping me." you say quietly.

"..." the woman turned, leaving you be and treking down the halls elsewhere.

"Well now that this **(yawns)** crap is over, c'mon."

You followed Stark around the halls where it started to become more crowded with strange looking people, you were confused still of where you are, why things were so different, and why were you the only one that stood out from the others? After some walking around, you and Stark came to a stop when a voice called out to Stark, you looked back and blushed to see a half nude girl run your way.

She wore a open vest that barely covered herself, short shorts instead of hakama like some others, and long black socks that reached above her knees and white leather sandels. She was a blond with light purple eyes and wore an odd mask/helmet over her one eye and had a horn on the top. She reached you two and about to scold the older man but stopped to see you standing there, awkwardly and nervous of being near her.

"Who is this?" she asked, curious.

"The Shinigami."

You were confused, why did they call you a Shinigami here? Was it like some codename for you or was there more to it? You were brought out of your thoughts where you were tugged away by Stark and led elsewhere by the bigger man, you had to almost jog to catch to him thanks to your short legs. You, Stark, and the girl known as Lilinette, as you later learned, headed towards another hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Aizen-sama."

You were curious of this man named Aizen, why did it sound familiar to you? You three stopped when you all see a giant door looming over you all, the twin doors open without even pushing it open and it was dark. Stark pushed you inside and Lilinette was left out since she probably wasn't allowed inside, you looked in front of you from Lilinette and nervously verntured into the darkness with Stark following you...

You flinched and bump into Stark when lights flashed on, you opened your eyes and look to see a cave that was somewhat like a throne room. You looked around some more until you came into the view of in front to see a tall staircase that led to a chair and in that chair sat a familiar brunette that you have seen somewhere.

You finally got a good look at the man, his brunette hair slicked back, his brown eyes softly staring down at you and a emotionless expression on his face, except for his eyes. He wore like everyone else, a white hakama but red sash and a large white robe. You stared up at the majestic scene, the brunette watched you for a moment before a smile played into his face.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Yuuki."

* * *

**Later**

You walked the halls in silence, accompanying you was Aizen, Aizen Sousuke. He walked as if he was some noble and like a king which he probably was seeing as every person known as arrancar, to what Aizen says, would bow down at his presence and resume to their jobs and routine. You followed him quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace in the air that surrounded him, you just followed like some lost puppy.

"You can ask whatever is in your mind Yuuki." he said, his voice soft and deep.

"... Why... can't I remeber?" you ask quietly.

"You, myself, and two others were betrayed by a group called Shinigamis. Before we could depart, they erased your memories to make you vunerable and attack you before you could use your zanpakuto." he explained.

"Shinigami? Zanpakuto...?"

"It seems I have so much to explain to you." he chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I do not mind."

Aizen began to explain the nature of a Shinigami, how they were placed in the human world to capture souls and take them away and force them to become a Shinigami as well, it sounded terrible somewhat. And the zanpakuto was a weapon, a weapon that seems alive for it has a spirit within the soul of the sword and for the person who weilds it. The sword would destroy creatures called Hollows. It was strange, the story sounded so familiar to you but at the same time so foreign.

"Why were we... betrayed?" you ask.

"... I wanted to change the laws and the ways of the Shinigami, to make it better for the rest of the Shinigamis and the souls but..."

"... But what?"

"They refused to see it, so they marked me, Gin, and Tousen traitors. As for you, you were the only one who agreed, who from the noble family of Soul Society."

"I... I have a family?" you whisper.

"Yes, but they refused to see what I envisioned and were willing to kill you for your betrayel, they were the ones that erased your memories before you could use your zanpakuto and I took you away to protect you from getting killed." he finished.

You stared at the tall man's back, there was something about his story that has you a bit uneasy but he sounded as if he was telling the truth, you lowered your gaze at the floor. Did your family really try to kill you for just trying to make a different and better place for Soul Society? It's so confusing and difficult, you looked up to Aizen once more before letting out a bow for respect and thanks.

"Thank you for saving me, Aizen-sama."

A hand pats your head, making you look up with your eyes to see a kind smile on his face and eyes, he lets go and leads you away to your room since he commented that you needed some rest. On the walk towards your room, you began to wonder about the zanpakuto since it was an interesting subject but then you recall being titled as a Shinigami and decided to ask Aizen of that single question bugging in your mind.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Where is my zanpakuto?"

Aizen stopped and looked back at you from the question, you innocently stared back at him with a small look of worry that you might have upset the tall man, Aizen gazed at you for a few seconds. Aizen turned his body fully towards you and his large hands rested on your tiny shoulders and a look of worry in his eyes which made you become worried about what happened.

"Yuuki, you have to remember how to summon your sword."

"What?"

"It will take time, but I'm sure you will succeed on that task. But of course, you will need to be careful of what you do or else it will attract attention to Shinigami if they pick up on your reiatsu and come to kill you."

"... O-oh..." you mutter shakily.

"Do not worry, you're safe."

You nod and follow Aizen to your room, you started to wonder about your zanpakuto. Was it that evil for you to give up on, you decided it was best to not argue with Aizen about it since he seems to have a lot on his mind with the problems and such. You thought in better judgement to trust Aizen and only Aizen. You both reached the room and Aizen opened the door for you, you bowed to Aizen one last time before entering your room.

"We will meet soon after Yuuki."

"Hai."

Aizen leaves you and off into the halls, you let out a sigh and walk to your bed since you started to feel very fatigue from all the excitement from earlier, the walking, and the talking. Such a tiresome day really, maybe you really need to sleep some more before you could move about some more. You strode over to your queen-sized bed and the comfort of your bed made your eyes grow heavy and heavy before finally they closed and sleep took over and you fell into slumber.


	2. Like what you Hunt!

A/N:Hey, another chapter for you guys. I hope you like this just as much as I put some effort. Anyway, I know this is starting not so good but things will get better for you readers. Anyway, continue the story on for Yuki's sake and let her journey progress and the way for her to handle her zanpakuto and summon it! I hope you'll love this and when the times comes for her to fight back but until then, enjoy!

* * *

_**Yuuki...**_

_That voice... Where are you?_

_**Yuuki...**_

_Why are you calling me? Who's there?_

_**Yuuki...**_

_What do you want? Where am I and who are you?_

_**Yu-**_

* * *

Your eyes snapped open as you quickly sat up, quietly breathing in and out from the voice in your dream. Why did it repeatedly call your name? What did it want from you?

You shake your head and rest your head on your knees that pushed to your chest, hugging your legs as small raven locks covered over your features. After a small pause, you lifted your head and glanced to the side and noticed something on the dresser next to your bed and turned your head for a closer inspection only to realize it was a tray full of food and drinking breverages. You stared at the tray of warm breakfast before pulling off the covers and sliding out of the warmth of your bed and pulled the tray with you.

Taking a seat on a nearby coffee table, you sat down on the cough, staring at the breakfast cautiously, wondering if it was safe to eat or, from what you experienced yesterday, something of danger and it was poisoned. You picked up a silver fork, it slightly shook in your hand as you stared at your meal with uncertianty before you slowly moved it to a innocent looking edible portion of the meal.

As you picked it with your fork and brought it in front of your face, you stared at it, observing for anything wrong with it but saw no terror in the small fragment of food. You let out a shaky sigh and pushed it in your mouth, letting your taste buds consume it and let your teeth sink in, lifting and lowering your jaw continuously to grind the food before gulping it down. You waited patiently for anything, anything to happen now. Probably suffocate from the poison and choke, gasping for air and slobbering with saliva foam and then dying an agonizing and slow death while the people in white laughed down at your corpse and that Grimmjow would be there to laugh away first.

And for some reason, you could picture a dead bunny with a evil teddy bear with a jaw bone where Grimmjow had his over his cheek standing over the little dead bunny.

Strange...

Looking around the room, you saw it was just plain and simple, just a bed, a couch, coffee table, small closet and a door that probably led to the bathroom. Your eyes looked over to the other couch at the otherside of the coffee table and noticed there was a white cloth folded together. You stared at it for a moment before standing up and walking around the table, forgetting about the rest of your meal and touched the white cloth, liking the feeling of the warmth soothing your small fingers.

You pulled it up in the air, watching it unfold before you and it revealed itself to be a form of white robe with black lining and a small white hakama and black socks with white leather sandels that everyone wore around Las Noches. This must be the uniform that Aizen-sama insisted you wear, if he wished so then you would do it. You gathered everything before moving towards the door at the corner of the room and opened it to see a white marble floor with the bath dug in the ground and empty, a small toilet near some corner and a sink as well with a mirror over the sink.

You turned to the large tub before lifting some switch and the water came pooring in and within minutes, the air turned foggy and it fogged the mirror, mist flowing through the air from the warmth of the water. You watched paciently as the many holes on the sides of the tub filled it quickly before it started to flow near to the top of the giant tub. You stopped the water from over flowing, you looked over the few buttons nearby and curiously pressed one red button and yelped in surprise when white fluff shot out from the tub and calmed down only to realize they were pure white bubbles.

You stripped until you were completely bare and exposed and took a small cautious step in the warm bubble bath and sighed from the heat before stepping slowly as careful not to burn yourself. You sighed heavenly from the heat and the warmth that surrounded your body and gave a quick dive before submerging with white bubble hanging over your raven hair which had turned wet and was slick making your raven locks droop and some locks even covered your eyes. You let out an innocent giggle and quickly went to work on washing yourself over through your silky, wet black locks.

* * *

An hour later you were drying yourself from the help of a pure white towel, watching the water sink and the bubbles disappear. You wanted to stay longer but feared that the longer you stayed, someone was going to come looking for and you did not want that at all. You dried your hair with a small towel, your hair frizzy slightly and sticking to some other lock of black hair. Dressing in the uniform that Aizen-sama had presented you with, you puled on the hakama first and tied the black sash around your tiny waist, then the white robe that reached your shine, folding one over the other and clipping it to some tiny button. The collar was slightly high and it turned into a V-neck to reveal a bit of your collar but that was just about it. The sleeves, they were wide and almost covered your fingers but the fingers could still be seen.

Finally the black socks and leather white sandels and you were out of the bathroom, running your fingers through your wet hair and fixing it to make it look proper like you always had your hair. When you walked in the room, you felt something different about it, which of course you had no longer to ponder about when you felt another presence inside the room. Your eyes scanned over the room only to stop dead in their tracks at the couch and your heart skipped a beat and every inch of your body froze where it stood.

It was **HIM**.

The man with teal hair was sitting on the couch, his arms lazily resting behind his head, his feet resting on the coffee table and his body slouching in comfort of where he was sitting.

Violet meet Teal

Grimmjow gave you an uninterested glance from the corner of his marked eyes, that predatory look in his eyes still there and looking very wild as ever from the last you saw. You stood there in silence, watching Grimmjow carefully just in case he made any movements that were of any threat but after meeting up with him once, you had every right to worry from such a beast that lusted for blood, _**your**_ blood.

"Yo, Shinigami."

You said nothing in return, only stared at Grimmjow. With a small push of courage, you forced your feet to shift slightly towards the door and hoped that you would make it before Grimmjow would do anything. But the arrancar did nothingm just watched you like a cat about to pounce a small, defenseless mouse. When your eyes moved to the door did you regret, because the moment you looked back to where Grimmjow was, he was gone. In a quick sprint, you dashed towards the door and your fingers brushed the metal doorknob before a powerful hold gripped your tightly on your sleeve-covered arm. You were slammed harshly to the wall, the back of your head was hit so hard that you felt as though it had been cracked.

You let out a yelp when the tight grip on your upper arm reminded you of the situation you were in. You looked up to meet Grimmjow's face, that same look he gave you from before, moments ago, and now. You let out a small and weak cry when his crushing grip made the bones within your shoulder grind, you wanted the pain to go away but you knew that there was no use of trying to fight your way out against an arrancar, especially an Espada from Grimmjow's status.

"We didn't get to finish what we started the other night Shinigami. Where were we?" he mocked with a wicked smile.

You couldn't reply at all, you were in pain from the grip he held you on your arm. Your other hand griped his wrist and scratched and squeezed but the arrancar seemed to have a skin made of steel since he was unfazed of your small struggle. You let out a louder cry when he squeezed even tighter, making tears slide from your glazed eyes, your teeth grinded tightly to the other, you grabbed a fistful of Grimmjow's cloth and held it tightly to subside the unbearable pain he was giving you.

"S-stop it..." you whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, did ya say somethin' Shinigami?" Grimmjow chuckled darkly as he leaned towards your face until his forehead almost touched yours.

"St... st..."

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he joked.

"#31! Shot of Red Fire!!"

Grimmjow's eyes widen when something red glowed from your hand and an explosion errupted. Grimmjow jumped back from the cloud of smoke, a small burn mark over his wrist, he glared at the burned skin before flashing his angry gaze towards where the smoke was, waiting for it to clear so he could wring your neck this time. But to his surprise, when the smoke cleared, the door nearby was left open and faint sounds of running footsteps echoed down the hall. A smirk grew on Grimmjow's face.

He liked his little prey.

* * *

You ran down the hall quickly, cursing yourself that you couldn't find anyone that wouldn't try and attack you to help you escape from Grimmjow's wrath. You instantly knew when you raised your force against Grimmjow, he would be pissed and obviously come after you to finish the job but still, where did that power come from? Instinct had suddenly taken over and you were grateful for the fact that you were not completely powerless. You clutched your injured and bruised arm, it felt like it needed to be checked on from one of the nurses that you had once saw when Aizen-sama guided you around his fortress.

Where was help when you needed it?

**_Shaaa..._**

You stopped in your tracks, eyes darting around for anyone to be around but found no one. You hugged yourself, looking around once more for any signs of life, back away to direct yourself to pick a random direction to head towards. But just as you turn around, you came face-to-face with the predatory eyes, making you shriek in terror. You fell backwards but didn't get to land on the floor seeing as Grimmjow grabbed your by the collar and easily lifted you up with his great strength although to him, it was like picking up a small weightless feather. All that while, as you had a horror-striken face, he had a murderous joy expression on his that doubled your fear from him.

"That was a pretty good trick Shinigami, I'll give ya that much of credit. Now let me show ya mine!"

Your eyes widen to see his one burned arm lift and in his open palm, a red gleam started to form before it darkened the room and it was the only source of light. You instantly knew from the moment Grimmjow stated to show his own little "trick", you were already dead. A red ball formed in Grimmjow's hand, more deadlier than your own red ball, a crazed grin spread over his features and just as he was about to fire it into your face and turn you into burnt crisp.

"What do you think you're doing to Yuuki-kun, Grimmjow?"


	3. The Edge of Insanity

A/N:Okay, last time I left you guys where Yuuki is about to blasted away with Grimmjow's cero and some voice stops that! We shall find out who! Now please enjoy and review me guys if ya like the story and give any hints of ideas you would like to hear in the story. Alright then, until then, please enjoy another chapter of Poor Unfortunate Souls! You know, I wonder if I should change the title to S.O.S. Save Our Shinigami. Hm. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing to Yuuki-kun, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow froze where he stood, accidently releasing cero but cero was blocked by something before it exploded and there was a cloud of smoke. You were abruptly let go, landing hard on the floor, coughing from the black smoke that filled your lungs. Slowly the cloud disappeared and your eyes looked up to see Grimmjow surrounded by Stark and an unknown figure with pale skin, dull jade eyes with markings that looked like tears flowing down his cheek and hald of a helmet with a horn left on the raven hair of the pale arrancar. Their swords were drawn and inches away from slitting Grimmjow's throat and behind them stood Aizen-sama.

"Aizen..." Grimmjow slowly said with narrowed eyes.

"I'll repeat again, what do you think you're doing with Yuuki-kun?" Aizen-sama asked calmly.

Grimmjow moved his gaze towards your small form on the floor, still shaken from all the action and at that he smirked before answering the question.

"Having some fun with you're little puppet."

_'Puppet?'_ you stared at Grimmjow with confusion.

Aizen-sama walked over where you sat and lifted you easily but noticed you flinch from the left side of your arm, he eyed your arm for a bit, he glanced at Grimmjow, still surrounded by swords at his throat, ready to slice away. Aizen-sama lifted the cloth of your sleeve to your shoulder before reaching destination where there was a large bruise was hidden before letting it slide back. He lets go of your arm and faced Grimmjow, a calm look still adorned on his features.

"Why do you insist on hurting something of importance when it should be guarded Grimmjow?"

"Tch. What's so important about a Shinigami that can't defend herself? I was seein' if she were to last long enough, made it only to 4 minutes." Grimmjow replied boredly, not at all bothered at the swords pressed at his throat.

_'He's pretty brave to act like that with sharp objects pointing at him.'_ you thought with a small sweatdrop.

"I really didn't want to resort to this Grimmjow, but you leave me with no choice." Aizen-sama sighed, his eyes closed.

Grimmjow and you looked at Aizen-sama with confusion. Aizen-sama suddenly opened his eyes, nodding at the pale arrancar who in turn nodded before pulling something out of his pocket and revealed it to be a leather collar. You stared at the black leather collar in confusion while Grimmjow looked at it with anger and distaste. The pale arrancar then slapped the collar against Grimmjow's throat and automatically, as if it were alive, it wrapped itself around Grimmjow and it made a small "click", signaling it was clasped around Grimmjow.

Both Stark and the nameless arrancar drew away their swords, leaving Grimmjow with his new accessory. Aizen-sama looked very satisfied before he took a step away from you, which left you in confusion of what the brunette was planning. Aizen-sama made a hand gesture towards you before speaking to Grimmjow.

"Attack her Grimmjow."

"Eh?!" you squeel.

Aizen-sama gave you a look that confused you more, you turned to Grimmjow when he grinned in pleasure of finishing what he started. As he came at you, let out a small scream and fell back on your butt but as he came for a strike, the collar suddely sparked with electricity and Grimmjow made a cry of agony before collapsing on his knees and the sparks disappeared, leaving you unharmed and Grimmjow in pain.

"You see Grimmjow, knowing your urge to slay any Shinigami you lay eyes on, I had Szayel design this collar to hold back your reiatsu and... "remind" you not to hurt Yuuki-kun."

"Tch!" Grimmjow glared at him.

"Also, as punishment for trying to hurt Yuuki-kun... You'll be her bodyguard from now on and be by her side 24/7."

"What?!" you and Grimmjow loudly shout.

The idea of having a bodyguard that wants nothing more than to kill you is crazy!

"Ulquiorra, please escort Yuuki-kun to her room." Aizen-sama commanded.

The pale arrancar that you now know as Ulquiorra bowed politely and walked foward and past you, you followed the man in silence and give one last look at the three men, shuddering to see Grimmjow's eyes following you and deep promising when he would be unleashed, he was going after you and finish what he started.

You turned back and continued the walk down the hall with Ulquiorra, it only took a few long minutes before he amazingly picked out some random white door and opened it to find a familiar room that it made a small mess from the earlier attack you struck Grimmjow with.

"Grimmjow will join you shortly. Good day." Ulquiorra emotionlessly tells you before leaving you to yourself.

You shivered for the hell that was about to come, you sat on the couch, your fingers figiting and tangling themselves with the other fingers, your nerves going into shock and your mind replaying what just happened earlier, would the power within you hold off again Grimmjow? Sure, there was the collar to keep him from doing so, but to imagine if most of the arrancar were like him, would they be just as tough?

You weren't sure if you were able to defend yourself and you were sure that Grimmjow wasn't going to do anything, most likely watch you die in payback for what you had put him through. Your eyes snapped towards the door when it slammed open, making you jump from the loud noise and your stomach lurched to see it was Grimmjow, entering and was muttering thing under his breath and he looked very intensly angry.

"Fuckin' bitch! I have to babysit you an' shit! After you get your zanpakuto back and they unleash me, I'm gonna enjoy hacking ya to pieces!"

You look away as he sat farther away from you in some random couch, glaring holes at you. There was silence, other than the breathing but silence. You had pulled your legs to your chest and ducked your head to them, hands holding together to keep your closed knees from going apart. Small tears began to form, as much as you wanted to feel safe with Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, and Tousen-sama, you weren't safe in the presence of Grimmjow. If only there was Stark to look after you, as lazy as he seems, he and Lilinette seemed to be the only ones that were not malicious to kill you.

_**Shaaa...**_

Your head snapped up, Grimmjow quirked a brow, it seemed that you had paranoia. You were looking around as if searching for something, another presence in the room besides him, curious, he gave a small check around the room but saw nothing, no one. Whatever was bother was nothing, you were probably going insane from the stark white walls, the hollow halls, and the isolation you awoken yourself in.

Grimmjow began to think deeply in his own thoughts, what the hell was the purpose of your presence? What was Aizen thinking of taking a random Shinigami from Soul Society when she had no memory of her zanpakuto and only knew few little things of how to use that one attack that she used on him.

He mentally shook his head, better not to question, whatever the damned ex-Shinigami was thinking was his department, not Grimmjow's. Grimmjow tugged a bit on the black choker, this thing made him look bad, it looked more than a kinky sex toy and he could just imagine the little girl wanting him to call her his "master"... Heh, that sounds pretty funny actually.

Grimmjow gave a mental chuckle before crossing both arms behind his head, closing his eyes and lifting his feet across some small coffee table before resuming a nice nap.

Meanwhile, you hugged yourself, closing your eyes and letting a few more tears slip, you wanted to get away from this place and disappear to another, somewhere where it was safe and warm. Where there the smell of the sakura petals, the cool breeze of the winter frost, the far-off laughter of hundreds of men and those figures in the distance waiting for you-

You snap your eyes open, what was that you were thinking? Was that your imagination or were you thinking of things that seemed very familiar yet alien to you? You look back to the "guardian" before you lay down on your couch, not wanting to move around to annoy the already angry teal-haired arrancar and turn your back to him, snuggling into the comforts of your warm couch and closed your eyes to have strange dreams of sakura petals, snow, and strawberries...


	4. Full Image, Blank Thoughts

A/N:Hey there, so, Grimm-chan got in trouble for trying to kill Yuuki and now he pays it back with his body-I mean from his protection and now they're roomies! Okay, it's been a while since I written to you guys about any more of the chapters but here it is, another one and I hope you like it and review, also, someone give me a bit a help of how the bonding happens because I have no clue, but until then, it's kinda war between these two people. Enjoy!

* * *

_There was something strange going on in the large city. There was huge tremors, causing explosions and making civilians scream and run off in a frenzy of panic. There was another Hollow attack, but that would be taken care of soon. Another explosion but two figures ran through and ran, ran for their lives from the creature that hunted them for their souls, suddenly, one of them fell but the other, more taller, stopped to aid his friend._

_"C'mon! Get up!"_

_A small girl, she quickly tried to stand but it was too late. A Hollow that closely resembled to a spider/mantis was upon them, looming over their small forms as the two defenseless people stared up at it in horror. The Hollow raised it one claw to srtike and before it could-_

**Slash!**

_The two people stared with wide eyes as the claw of the monstrous soul-eating beast lost it's limb, it roared in agony and pain. Suddenly, two figures in black robes jumped in, one slicing through it in the middle and the other slicing through it's belly from bellow the tall beast. Then it collapsed and disappeared, like they always do when they were killed by a Shinigami's sword, the zanpakuto. The two figures looked to see that though it was two people, they looked very much alike._

_"Who the hell are you guys?!" he shouted._

_The two girls turned to him, he felt his breath hitch when gazing at two pairs of deep lavender eyes and another with deathly violet eyes-_

* * *

"OI!"

You sat up, eyes wide before you suddenly tumbled off the couch comically from the surprise. You let out a yelp from landing on the hard tile marble white floor and sat up, groaning while rubbing the back of your hair that was messed up from your sleeping on the coach. You heard a small snicker and glance up to see it was Lilinette, your eyes soften to see she was giggling with that huge grin on her face from your wake up call.

"You're such a klutz, Shinigami-chan!" Lilinette laughed.

"Ah, gomen..." you mutter.

Lilinette offered her hand and you took it, she easily lifted you up, thanks to the strength of being an arrancar, your mind clicked to remember someone since you weren't the only one and your head snapped towards the couch but it was empty. Lilinette followed your gaze, she could sense familiar reiatsu that lingered a bit on that single couch, she also noticed ever since walking in the room, she caught scent of something burned and saw there was a black strain mark on the wall of some sort of small explosion.

"If your looking for Grimmjow, he's off on his daily routine of striking terror into the heart of every life form in this place."

"Oh, that's good."

"I heard from Stark what happened. And man do I feel sorry for you Shinigami-chan."

"Wha?" you turn to her.

"What? You didn't think this would keep quiet?" she snorted. "We all felt Grimmjow's reiatsu blazing around, he must have been pretty angry. Stark said you're in a lot of shit for now being under his "care", if anyone could call it that."

"Personally, I think it's more like under his torture."

"That I can agree with." she grabbed your wrist a pulled you away towards the door. "Anyway, lets get going, you must be hungry from that flat, pudgeless tummy of yours."

"... It's not that flat." you weakly defended yourself.

* * *

**Later**

Biting in a small green apple that Lilinette stole from a kitchen, you both ventured together into the fortress. Lilinette told her story about being a a Hollow, then Menos, later Gillian, and eventually an arrancar. It was sort of gruesome and harsh to hear how Hollows became evolved and how they did it on the way to become what they are now. you admired her for sticking that long to live, when voiced out, she beamed proudly about that very fact. Then the subject came to what your life is about, which unfortunately you had a dilemma about...

"So, you can't remember anything? Anything at all?" she stared at you with a gawking expression.

"That's right. No matter how hard I think, it never comes." you tell her quietly while stared at the green apple.

"So, how do you plan to get your zanpakuto back?"

"I'm not sure. But I hope it's not very soon."

"What? Why not?"

"Grimmjow said after I get my zanpakuto, he was coming after me when they unleash him." you said timidly.

"Oh, that stupid cat doesn't know what he's doing now a days!" she suddenly said loudly. "I can't believe he would be so dense not to follow a few orders from Aizen-sama, what a dumbass!"

"Lilinette, not so loud." you hissed while looking around for any signs of a blue-haired arrancar.

"What? I can take that little sour puss any day! Bring him on!" she shouts more louder, glaring at the emptyness of the halls.

"Um, Lilinette..." your eyes widen.

"What? I'm serious! Who does that guy think he is, just a macho brute with brawn but no brains!"

"L-Lilinette..." you shrunk where you sat.

"I mean, if I were in his shoes, I'd be smart enough when to back off. Man, what a stupid cat, hey, you know how ridiculous he looks in his Resurrecci??"

"L... Lilinette..." your eyes widen even more.

"What?" she snapped.

You pointed at something behind the boasting little arrancar, she quirked a brow before she realized that there was something casting a shadow over her small form. Confused, she gave a glance behind her only to see that there was a chest and a huge hole going through the abdomen of a certian someone she had been talking about while the said someone was coming at her from behind and was now glaring murderously down at her with those teal eyes full of nothing but bloodlust and malice.

"Yo, Grimmjow." Lilinette greeted, not caring at all which made you gawk at her even more.

_'She's insane!!'_

Before Grimmjow could do anything to harm the small girl, Lilinette was suddenly pulled away and before him stood another figure which made his blood boil even more. You stare up at the teal-haired man, refusing to let him hurt your only friend in this god forsaken palace. you stood in front of Lilinette, arms spread out to make sure she was not harmed by the teal-haired brute before you, you were scared but if it involved someone important to you, it was worth taking the risk to defy something that could easily overpower you.

"You bitch..." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"Call me what you want, but I won't let you hurt her, arrancar!" you snapped back with much courage you could muster, narrowing your own eyes back at those teal orbs.

Those eyes... he hated your eyes so goddamn much!

Grimmjow went for an attack, you quickly turned and hugged Lilinette to protect her but before Grimmjow could land a hit, sparks flew and then, a force kicked him away and he crashed into a far-off wall, a huge crack on the wall where there was a small crater under the teal-haired Espada before the angry Espada stood straight and was glaring at the new guest of the fight.

"Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra? Your eyes blinked before looking back to see the pale arrancar from before, his leg was raised from the movement of having kicked away Grimmjow, though the Espada was in pain, he couldn't stop the fist from coming down to you and Lilinette. Ulquiorra gained composure before his jade eyes turn to you, looking over you to see you were unharmed before his gaze went back to Grimmjow; the main problem.

"Despite everything we do, you learn absolutely nothing."

"Shut up! This isn't about you!" Grimmjow snapped back.

"I don't care, it's the fact that you're trying to once again kill the Shinigami when Aizen-sama specifially ordered you to protect her, not the other way around."

"You damned-"

Ulquiorra ignored him as he turned to you, you were a bit intimidated by him as well, those eyes with black slits were lifeless and it made your soul shudder.

"Yuuki, your presence to Ichimaru-sama is required."

"H-hai." you nod.

You grabbed Lilinette by the wrist and pulled her with you as you followed after Ulquiorra, you gave one glance at Grimmjow to see him standing there, pulling a bit on his collar while there was no expression on his face, only his eyes were narrowed and directed at you. Why did Grimmjow hate the Shinigamis so much? You looked in front and continued your way to where Ichimaru-sama would be.

* * *

**Later**

You had asked Ulquiorra if he would be so kind to escort Lilinette back to Stark and he did so with no complains which you thank him with. You stepped through a door and found yourself in a computer room, most like a security room where some cameras were hidden around the palace, now those cameras were making you paranoid now that you know you were being watched. You wondered if you were losing yourself because the cameras were the cause of why you figited but... who was making those voices?

"Yo, Yuuki-chan!"

You jump from where you stood, giving out a comical yelp before whirling around to face the silver-haired fox-faced man, you sweatdropped before glaring at him for jumping you so suddenly and unexpectingly. The rumors about him were true as of what Lilinette had told you, this guy really liked to toy with people, doing things to them that either angered or humilated them for whatever he had planned for them. He also liked to toy with people by moving around the halls.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're glaring at me." he pinched your cheeks.

"Itai!" you shriek as you blushed and slapped away Gin's hand.

"Ow, ow, you didn't have to hit me so hard Yuuki-chan." Gin suddenly frowned while tending to his "wounded" hand.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that Ichimaru-sama!" you argued.

Gin only smiled widely. Gin was a strange man, you had to admit. Your stay here had been full of horror and fighting your way to still be where you are now but when Gin was around, it was like something was holding you, choking you by the neck, not harsh but tight enough to make your breathing shallow. It felt like snakes were tangling themselves around you, making you vunerable in the presence of the silver-haired man.

"Was there something you needed Ichimaru-sama?" you quirk a brow.

"Ah, yes. Would you join me in pestering some arrancars in the hall?" he gestured to the many buttons and controls.

You narrowed your eyes at him, your face turning red making the smiling man frown and put on a confused and innocent expression over his features.

"What?"

"ICHIMARU!!!"

* * *

**Later**

"You really didn't have to go over-kill. I would have accepted it."

"I hate that guy, messing with me like that. Hmph!"

You furiously bit into your meal while sitting on a comfy big green pillow while Lilinette sat on another pillow of her own, watching you with a skeptical adorned on her child-lke features. Stark was on the other side of the room yawning, snoring, and napping away to what seemed like no end. You were upset that Ichimaru had went to the trouble of getting you to play with him while you were in danger almost every single day and every second that ticked by, most importantly trying to avoid an angry teal-haired bodyguard.

"You should slow down your eating or you'll choke and I'll be the one to blame." Stark suddenly called out.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Can't. Not with all that loud chewing your making."

"H-hey! I do NOT chew that loud!"

"Sure, sure..."

"Grrr... Lazy bum!" you toss a pillow to his head which he made no effort to dodge as it landed on his head.

"Forget him, he ain't worth fighting against." Lilinette pats your knee while you glared at Stark. "He sleeps like a dead man."

How ironic.

You turn away from Stark and continued eating your small snack Lilinette had offered while sneaking around the kitchens, she loved to steal things once in awhile and was kind enough to steal snacks for you. As you gave another much, you stared down at your meal but then on the floor next to your feet was a small strange box, Lilinette commented that some low class arrancars had went out and brought back souvenirs from the material world and this one was a drinking beverage and an oddly shaped one at that. It was a box and on the side was what looked like a straw, but how did this thing work...?

* * *

_Everything was bright, the solar sphere glaring on top of a rooftop where few teens sat, eating away their meals and all wore the same uniform, with the exception of the girls who wre skirts and a red bowtie. Seated near the fence, a small raven-haired girl with violet eyes picked at a small box with a hollow straw._

_"Here, this is how you do it."_

_Startled, the girl looked over to the looming figure, she watched with her bigs eyes as the figure kneeled before her, taking the frustrating box before poking the straw and handing the box back to her, leaving the girl to enjoy her juice which earned her a small chuckle from the vibrant-haired teen. She blushed in embarrassment from her little dilemma that took only seconds for the boy before her to relieve her of._

_"Don't laugh." she muttered while looking at her lap._

_"Didn't mean any offence."_

_"You better have not!" said another familiar voice._

_The raven-haired girl looked up to see past the orange-haired boy to find it was-_

* * *

"This is how you do it."

You snap your head up, now focused of your surroundings and realized that Stark had sat behind you, his legs split so you were sitting between as he helped you with your straw and juice box before handing it back to you and dropping down back to the pillow behind him and napping quietly. You were still dazed, what was that just a moment ago? You shake your head and sipped from the strange straw and look back to Stark, curiously watching him sleep away.

* * *

"Her progress is slow but it's effective."

"I see. Good work."

"But I must ask my good lord."

"What is it?"

"Why is that you take great interest in her, she's powerless and defensless as a kitten. Even if she could defend herself, that power of kido will not let her live for long against the Arrancar."

"Because, she has power that is... godly like."

"Godly like?"

"Heh... You'll figure it in due time when she'll finally awaken her inner strength."

"Hmph."

"Good day, Szayel."

The pink-haired Arrancar rolled his golden-eyes as he watched Aizen leave the lab, the 8th Espada returned to look back at the screen where there was an image of the Shinigami-brat, Lilinette, and Stark together. By the side of the screen there was a chart that had once been rising high, it seemed that the Shinigami-brat was experiencing a moment of "familiarity" and was assumed that she had a brief memory but it was gone in flash thanks to Stark who disturbed her but Aizen was confident that the "familiarity" would return and she would probably know something to summon the zanpakuto.

If Aizen had been interested in her ability to use this so-called godly like special power, it must very powerful for Aizen to go so far and steal away someone who was under the wing of a very powerful and noble family and the head of the family was not pleased when Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had left Soul Society with Yuuki.


	5. Pure White Snow

A/N:Okay, I began to put memories on the last chapter, that was just for her to begin the spicing when she would eventually remember some certian things, I'm sorry that her zanpkauto has yet to be revealed but don't worry, it'll eventually come and we all will be happy and live happily ever after (not). Okay, to continue this interesting and wonderful story between two bitter enemies!... Wow, I sound like those dramatic voices... AWESOME!!

BEGIN!!

* * *

Utterly humiliating!

Ulquiorra just came out of nowhere and lectured him about the orders and how "little intellegent" the Sexta had, and that set off the bombs within Grimmjow! He always constantly challenged the green-eyed Cuatra, wanting to come to a duel where the bastard would finally fall and show an emotion of defeat and shame and be on his knees before the almighty Arrancar but he knew his dreams would crash when the bastard would just avoid fighting the teal-haired Espada. It pissed him to the core that Ulquiorra thought of himself higher than him (even though he is), how dare the bastard even belittle his skills!

"Damn asshole!"

The Sexta was still angry and stubborn against following orders of that Shinigami bastard Aizen and that other one, damn Tousen! His preachings of Justice and what-not was getting on his nerves and he was itching to take down that blind rat but if he raised his finger against that one man, he would ripped to shreds by Aizen and the man wouldn't need to lift a finger to do that!

"Screw those guys!"

And finally came to the very subject that has caused him nothing trouble to him since the beginning. Grimmjow tugged at the black collar, growling under his breath and muttering numerous colorful words towards that one Shinigami that put him into this state. He should have killed her more quickly when he had the chance instead of played around with her. The Numeros that he had meet since being an Adjuchas were begining to think he was growing soft on his power and that made his fuse go off higher than any firecracker would go!

"I'm gonna kill that Shinigami-bitch!"

Grimmjow made it to her room, kicking the door forcefull without a care if she did not like to have her door constantly broke down before it would go back to being fixed when some servent would fix it. His eyes looked around but there was no sight of that little brat that has given him nothing but hell. Then he smelled something, she was still here and his eyes traveled towards the closed door, she was inside behind that door. Without anymore thinking, Grimmjow stormed towards the door and like always, he kicked it open and as he stepped in, he stood frozen of a sight that would forever be carved into the back of his brain...

* * *

**Back to You/Few Minutes Earlier...**

"IchiMARU!!"

"What?"

Gin made that innocent like he had nothing to do what he just did, you glared angerily at the sticky honey he "accidenly" spilled over you. You, Gin, and Aizen-sama were sitting calmly and discussing a few things over small things, Gin was of course constantly kicked out of the conversation and was bored, so out of entertainment, he tried some experimental tastes with the tea. Then things got more interesting when the silver-haired ex-Shinigami decided to have more fun.

Thus why you were covered in honey and glaring at the silver-haired man who only grinned at your state, Aizen-sama was of course calmly sipping away from his tea, not at all bothered by the hilarious sight and the immature behavious displayed before him, he didn't even seem to be holding any laughters or smiling, it was just chocolate eyes that held humor of the situation.

"Yuuki-kun, why don't you head back and clean yourself before the honey dries." Aizen-sama suggested.

"Hai..." you bowed before turning to Gin with a glare. "Just you wait Ichimaru, when no one is around, you better watch your back!"

"I'm so scared." he grinned.

You scoffed and turned away, returning to your room to clean yourself from the mess. You were fussing quietly, cursing at the silver-haired bastard that did it on purpose, you hoped Aizen-sama would punish the bastard by impaling him or maybe putting another of those collars to shock whenever you were within a few feet of range near the man. You snickered at the thought as you opened your door and headed towards the bathroom at the otherside.

You carefully stripped down until you were bare, hoping later to find some arrancar and request they clean your clothes from the sticky substance stained on your white attire. You filled the bath like always and pressed a familiar button that shot bubbles before sighing to step in the heated waters filled with pink bubbles.

"Ahhh..."

You carefully washed with the conditioner, easily pulling off the sticky goo and tugging the tangled strands of hair apart. After a few more shampoos and conditions later, your hair was cleansed of honey and your pure pale skin was erased of the stickiness. After some cleaning over the body and hair, you sighed and decided to enjoy this heaven full of pink bubbles...

**_Bam!_**

You shot up, staring towards the door of the closed bathroom door, someone must have been looking for you. You sighed, defeated and disappointed not to spend anymore time in your bubble bath. You stood up and made your way towards the edge of the deep tub towards the bathroom towel nearby and as your rose from the water with half of yourself exposed did something horrible happen...

**_SLAM!!_**

Your froze from your spot when a familiar teal-haired Espada stepped through with that angry face, but that expression was immediatly erased when his wide eyes landed on you, well, not exactly on your face, but somewhere below your face and above your stomach. You look down at yourself to find that you were exposed and immediatly you ducked down in the water before the Espada could stare any longer.

"GET OUT!!" you shouted angerily with a red face.

"H-Hey! You don't order me around you Shinigami-bitch!"

"Get. Out. NOW!!"

The background behind you turned into a dark aura where there was a light aura creeping towards Grimmjow who stared with wide eyes from the creepy sight, such a small person to hold that much anger and bloodlust was beyond him and for once, the Espada obeyed.

Just this once.

* * *

**Later**

Grimmjow leaned back on the couch, staring curiously at the blushing Shinigami who was ignoring him with all her might while focusing drawing her foolish doodles of bad-drawn rabbits and bears. It was by total accident, he thought to himself, that he did not know you were bathing. But it didn't matter seeing as when he even would voice his thoughts she would just refuse to believe her enemy that he did it by accident.

But he really couldn't brush that sight off though, she wasn't really the most prettiest (she's definantly not ugly, I'll tell ya that), or most "well endowed" as Halibel or any of the other half-naked Arrancar women but he couldn't brush how her body was positioned. How her skin complection, when wet, looked like some great artist created a piece of beautiful art. And those eyes, her death-like eyes just matched her, her body was like snow and her eyes were the only things that tainted that pure white snow.

"Stop staring at me." you mutter while turning more red.

"I don't see what the problem is. You just got mosquito bite boobs, anyway!" Grimmjow sneered.

**_SMACK!_**

Grimmjow's left eyes twitched when his face met with the surface of the sketch pad you used to silence anymore embarassing words that already made her red as it is. Grimmjow slid the drawing pad and took a glimpse, narrowing his eyes at the sight of a bunny that looked like you beating up a silver fox with a jar full of honey. The Sexta looked back to you before pointing at this picture that you had been focused on.

"Are you kidding me? A jar of honey?!"

"Well, he was the reason why I was taking a bath! He spilled honey on me!"

"You probably deserved it."

"I didn't do anything!" you defended yourself. "I was talking to Aizen-sama when suddenly he dropped honey on me!"

"You're such a whiney bitch."

"Yeah! Well, you know what you are?!"

"I'm about to find out."

"A... A... A..."

"Any day now."

"Blueberry!"

Grimmjow snapped his head back towards the girl, was she serious?! From that expression, it looked as if you were. You had your arms crossed and glaring at him, he quirked a brow, it looked funny when you looked mad. He let a small huff before standing up and tossing the sketch pad back, not looking back her but at the closed door, it seems that someone had fixed it while he was being yelled at by the girl and for all he knew, that Arrancar must have heard and was already gossiping what happened and what he heard.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked.

"I dunno... I just had a dream about it." you muttered.

"What? You were dreaming of me?" he teased.

"No!" you snapped. "I was dreaming of a boy with orange hair!"

A boy with orange hair? Now Grimmjow was interested in this orange-haired boy she had dreamed about. He had heard from one of the annoying servents of Szayel that it seemed you were having random "familiarity" when you caught glimpses of memories that had been erased, some that should be important and enough to awaken the zanpakuto. But of course, he also had heard on the terms of the zanpakuto having frightening powers, something that was very strong that Aizen just had to have for himself against his clash with Soul Society.

"What, a boyfriend?" he asked.

"..." you were quiet for a moment. "Boyfriend?"

"What, are ya dumb?"

You were still confused about the "boyfriend" subject.

"Forget it." he sighed.

**_SLAM!!_**

Both you and Grimmjow snapped your heads back towards the door, there stood a panting Lilinette with wide eyes and a gawking mouth before she lunged towards you and tackled you to the ground with a hug as she clung to you and cried on your shoulder.

"I heard everything! Poor Shinigami-chan! Being stalked and almost raped by that bastard, Grimmjow!"

"Oi, I'm right here ya little brat! And they got the story wrong! There wasn't anything to see-"

**_Smack!_**

"Goddammit..."

"Lilinette, I wasn't raped." you tell her softly.

"Really?" she asked. "Phew, I thought that bastard tried to fondle you or somethin'..."

"You bitch!" Grimmjow growled.

"Easy Grimmjow, I only have one Fraccion and it would be annoying that I'd find another." Stark entered the room while yawning.

"What are you doing here?" you asked.

"Well, I just had this strange dream that someone said that Grimmjow had been stalking a shinigami girl and almost raped her and so I came to tell you that there happened to be another Shinigami."

"Dumbass! The "other" Shinigami is HER!" Lilinette kicked the man which did not affect him.

"Oh, my bad."

"What the hell?! Why does everyone say I even tried to rape her?! Like I said, there's wasn't much to se-"

**_Smack!_**

"Will you cut that out?!" he threw the drawing pad to the floor while glaring at you.

"Not until you shut up you jackass!" you angerily slug his arm which did not affect him phsyically, just annoyed him mentally.

_'Strange...'_ thought Stark as he observed the two, mostly Grimmjow. _'He doesn't attack her, even when he goes through the pain to try and kill her, he doesn't attack her.'_

It was strange really, after that little incident of the bathroom, it seemed that Grimmjow had no intentions or thoughts of killing the girl like his reaistu gave out. Stark was about to sonido to save the girl from being killed once again but then he was shocked when Grimmjow's murderous reiatsu completely disappeared instead of normally calmling down slowly, it just erased like it had never been there to begin with, and when he heard the news, he found it hilarious.

But it still still odd, Grimmjow did not attack her like he always did, not even when the girl kept hitting him with her drawing pad or when she slugged his arm did he not even lift a finger, just verbally abused the girl and argued with her when she snapped at him.

What has become of Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, Sexta Espada?


End file.
